gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Under Surveillance
Under Surveillance is a mission in Grand Theft Auto III given to protagonist Claude by Yakuza co-leader Asuka Kasen from her condominium in the Newport district of Staunton Island, Liberty City. Mission Claude drops by Asuka Kasen's condo and meets her and is also introduced to her brother Kenji Kasen. Asuka informs Claude that the Leone Family are trying to hunt him down and kill him after the assassination of Salvatore Leone in his hands; in the PC version, it is the FBI that establishes the surveillance operation. The player is required to track down and eliminate three groups of surveillance crews are waiting at different spots within 6 minutes and 30 second, but may deal with them at any order. They include: * Two men on an island in the Belleville Park lake. * Two men in a black Rumpo van in Torrington. * Six men on the balconies of a skyscraper opposite Kenji's Casino in Torrington. By firing the first shot at these targets or venturing too close to them, the group will fire back at the player if the player is within their sights. By wiping out all three groups, the player immediately completes the mission. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Take out the three groups of spies Script PlayStation 2 version (Asuka's condo, Claude, Kenji and Asuka. '') '''Asuka Kasen': Salvatore's death comes as pleasurable news, you are an efficient killer. I like that in a man. This is my brother Kenji. Kenji Kasen: Asuka has a little job for you, but when you're done, drop by my casino and we can talk. Asuka Kasen: Just like Kenji, always trying to play with my toys. My police source indicates that the Mafia are watching our interests around the city in a bid to track you down. We cannot continue our operations until they are dealt with. Take out these spying fools and end this vendetta once and for all PC version The script is a bit different on the PC version. However, the subtitles during the cutscene do not reflect these changes, only the audio. (Asuka's condo, Claude, Kenji and Asuka. '') '''Asuka Kasen': Salvatore's death comes as pleasurable news, you are an efficient killer. I like that in a man. This is my brother Kenji. Kenji Kasen: Asuka has a little job for you, but when you're done, drop by my casino and we can talk. Asuka Kasen: Just like Kenji, always trying to play with my toys. My police source indicates that the FBI has mounted a surveillance operation at key locations around the city. It is too late to contact anyone and avoid incrimination. Take out these spying cops but be careful, they're bound to have backup. Reward The reward for this mission is $15,000 and the missions Paparazzi Purge and Kanbu Bust-out become available. Trivia *The Rumpo used by the Leone Family in this mission has a unique jet black colour, matching other vehicles used by the Leone Family in both GTA III and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Video walkthroughs de:Unter Überwachung Category:Missions in GTA III